Dying
by StarGateAtlantisfan
Summary: John and Teylaare both sick and neither of them might survive unless Dr Beckett can finds a cure on time before time runs out for Them. If they do survive will John realize he has feelings for Teyla?
1. Default Chapter

A Stargate Atlantis Story 

The characters do not belong to me.

John and Teyla story

Time running out

John and Teyla went through the gate and took a look around; all they saw was dirt and a lot of wind blowing their way. John and Teyla looks around hoping to find something on the planet that can explain what is causing the storm.

John: Yelling We need to get back to the gate.

Teyla: yelling How we don't know the way back to the gate.

John and Teyla start coughing. Teyla collapses while searching for the way back to the gate.

John: yelling TEYLA!!

John runs over to Teyla and carries her back to the way they came. John sees something and it's the gate. John puts Teyla down and starts coughing and dialing the gate back to Atlantis.

Atlantis

Gordin: Receiving incoming wormhole.

Weir: Raise the Shield

Gordin: wait Its Major Sheppard's IDC.

Weir: lower the shield.

Dr Weir waits for Major Sheppard and Teyla to get through.

Major Sheppard on radio: Dr Weir we coughing need a medical team standing by.

Weir: Medical team to the gate room. They're on the way.

John carries Teyla through to the other side.

Weir: What happened?

John coughing: There was a bad storm.

John passes out and the medical team along with Dr Beckett rushes over to John and Teyla.

Beckett: We need to get them to the Medical Bay now.

Medical Bay

Beckett: We need to quarantine them now.

Weir: Why what did you find?

Beckett: Their blood samples show some kind of virus that's attacking their body.

Weir: Is it contagious?

Beckett: It seems it might be. If we get a sample from the planet I may be able to know more.

John starts waking: Oh what the hell is going on?

Beckett walking over to John: Ah Major your awake.

John: Yeah, I am. What happened?

Weir: I thought you could tell us.

John: All I remember was walking around the planet and seeing so much dust and wind. We started coughing when we got further though the area and Teyla passed out and I carried her back to the gate.

Beckett: Was there anything unusual about the planet Major?

John: No not really. Why?

Beckett: We think you and Teyla are infected with some kind of virus and it seems it caused you and Teyla to pass out.

Teyla's monitor starts beeping alerting Dr Beckett

John: what's happening?

Beckett: She's gone into shock we need the crash cart now.

John lays there watching Teyla get shocked and still no change

Beckett: Come on Teyla breath.

TBC.....

Will Teyla live find out later in the story


	2. Surviving

Surviving

John: Teyla breath.

Teyla starts breathing again and is still unconscious

John feels lightheaded and lays back down on the bed.

John: What's happening to us Doc?

Beckett: I'm not sure, it seems some kind of virus is affecting your immune system making it harder for you and Teyla to produce a way for your body to knock it out of your systems.

John: How bad is it?

Beckett: I'm still doing tests and hoping there's something in the database to cure you and Teyla before time runs out.

John: There has to be something on the planet that can help us.

Beckett: I hope there is something that can explain what happened to you both.

John tried to sleep but couldn't instead he grabs a chair and sat next to Teyla's sleeping body and tried to talk to her.

John: Come on Teyla wake up. I know your in there trying to open your eyes, Do you remember when you and I first met and you wouldn't trust strangers and I told you that I liked tea and then we became friends. I know that things have been so hard on you because my people thought you were working with the wraith's every time we went to a planet and we found out that your necklace was the reason for them coming and ambushing us. I know that your people trust you and they need you here now and I need you the most, your part of my team and I wont lose you. You risked your life for me when I was almost taken and you saved me from a lot of things. You have been there when I needed it. You are a great asset to the team and me because of your knowledge of the planets. I need you Teyla so please wakeup.

John starts coughing and feeling like he cant breath, Dr Beckett runs out of his office and checks up on John.

Beckett: Major you should lay down it isn't good for you to sit.

John: I know he walks over to his bed with the help of Dr Beckett.

Beckett: Major I may have to quarantine you and Teyla soon.

John: Why coughing

Beckett: It procedure major

John: Where are you going to put us?

Beckett: Not sure yet Major, Were working on it

John: How long are you going to put us in isolation?

Beckett: Until we can find a cure.

John: What about Teyla is she going to make it?

Beckett: It's to soon to tell.

John: Teyla's going to be okay right?

Beckett: I'm sure she will wake up soon.

John: Hope so.

John looks at Teyla while Dr Beckett works in the lab to find a cure soon.

Dr Beckett has no choice but to put them in isolation. He thinks of a place where it's safe to put them but there is none so he thinks of covering the area around their beds in quarantine covers for medical use only so he looks for the covers that can cover the area around their beds and finds it, He asks a few of the nurses to help put the cover around their beds given them room to get through the covers if needed.

A few hours later Teyla starts to wake

Teyla: what happened?

Beckett: Teyla how are you feeling?

Teyla: Tired.

John: Hey you're awake.

Teyla: Doc what's going on?

Beckett: You and the Major seemed to have a virus that is attacking your body causing it to cause trouble to your heart and your breathing.

Teyla: How bad is it?

Beckett: Its not to serious but you did give us a scare for a while.

Teyla: What is this covering the area?

Beckett: Its for people who are really sick and its to keep any of the sickness from getting to anyone else.

Teyla: That panet seemed so harmless.

John: Yeah i know but we didnt know there was anything on the planet that can do this to us.

Teyla: Are we going to make it?

Beckett: Im working on getting a cure.

Ill update soon so be patient.


End file.
